1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator including a sliding door configured to open and close a storage chamber and a storage basket provided on a rear portion of the sliding door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that includes a storage chamber for storing food and a cold air supply device to supply cold air to the storage chamber to keep food fresh.
The storage chamber includes an opened front portion so that food is put in and taken out of the storage chamber, and the opened front portion of the storage chamber is opened or closed by a rotary door hinge-coupled to a main body or a sliding door slidably movable from/to the main body.
In general, a storage basket to store food is provided on a rear portion of the sliding door. In addition, a support frame is coupled to upper portions of both sidewalls of the storage basket, and the storage basket is movably supported by the support frame so as to be drawn into the storage chamber or drawn to the outside of the storage chamber. However, according to these conventional technologies, an empty space between lower portions of both sidewalls of the storage basket and an inner case is created.